Wicked Game
by ThatGirl54
Summary: "What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you. What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way. What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you." Dean Ambrose/OC
1. An Honest Opinion

"Ava!"

A blonde head of hair whipped round to the direction of the voice. Before her eyes could focus on the figure, she was knocked to the canvas with a thud from a dropkick. Groaning, she rolled to her side, scowling up at the Brit who wore a proud grin as she mock-bowed. "Really, Paige?"

"Not my fault you got distracted, love."

"Ava!" The voice was heard again and the two women in the ring turned to find Bill DeMott, waiting impatiently. "Office!"

"Someone's in troubleeee!" Paige said in a sing-song voice as she leant back on the ropes with a big grin.

With a huff, Ava rose to her feet and swatted the woman in the stomach before sliding out the ring. Wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, the woman passed Bill on her way into the small office. Before her sat Joy Evans, Head of Talent Relations and ruiner of Ava Wilson's life. Her name was a piece of irony; there wasn't a single shred of joy in the woman. The door shut behind her, enclosing her into the confined space with the woman who wasn't showing any signs of joy.

"Ava, nice to see you again."

The blonde took a seat in front of the desk, ignoring the bored tone of the woman. "You too, Joy."

"Now, myself and Mark Carrano are here today to speak to all the men and women about their place in the company." Joy looked down at her notes on the sheet of paper.

_Why couldn't I have met with Mark instead?_ Ava frowned and squirmed in her seat.

"You have been with the company…"

"Two years now."

"Ah yes, signed with FCW at the start of 2011, was it?"

She squirmed in her seat again. "Yep."

Joy looked up to the woman sat before her, taking in her short stature and her shoulders slumping. Dark eyes narrowed in on Ava's features. Her green eyes and creamy skin that looked to have recently caught the sun, dark blonde locks slung into a messy ponytail and a light sheen of sweat covering her body from being in the ring that afternoon. Joy raised an eyebrow at her before asking, "How is training going for you?"

"Uhh… it's good? Matches on NXT are always great with the girls. Myself and Paige are just getting into an amazing feud together."

Joy nodded and forced a quick smile. "Right. I'm also here to discuss your image."

"My image?"

"Yes. I understand Regal and DeMott are usually heavily involved with this aspect, but as you've been with developmental a while, Corporate felt it was appropriate for me to step in, to see if there was anything that could be done to improve your image to make you appeal to TV more." Ava's mind was whirring, slowly repeating some of the words Jane had just said… _improve your image… appeal to TV more… Am I not appealing enough already? _"So after some thinking, we've come up with some ideas for you. Some things for you to think about, discuss with the trainers and consider so you can stand out a bit more. A new hair colour? New ring gear? A breast enlargement? New music? Maybe lose a bit of weight? Possibly a character change?" Joy listed off the items one by one, as if they meant nothing, while Ava tried not to feel insulted. "More promo work is being considered for you too. Bill, will also pop in soon to discuss a heel turn for you at NXT. How do some of those sound to you?"

Shock washed over her features like a cold, hard slap in the face. Which is probably what it was meant to be. Ever since Ava had been signed, Joy Evans hadn't liked her at all. The twenty-seven year old independent wrestler wasn't exactly what the other Divas looked like: dirty blonde hair, short, wider hips but still slim, no big fake breasts, no model cheekbones. She was a woman who knew how to get down and dirty in the ring with the guys and the girls, a wrestler - not a model. And here she was, Satan herself, wanting to make her into the complete opposite: a model. Her mind reeled at her insulting her promo work; she could talk as well as some of the guys here, if not better. Ava had worked hard in the independents to succeed and become one of the most popular female wrestlers, all for her to sit before this she-devil and be told she wasn't good enough for the main roster. It was hard not to feel angry.

"Think about it and I'll be back in a couple of weeks to check back in. Bill will work on you with promos and the such." She waved her hand in disregard, as if she didn't really need to bother with wrestling. Ava scoffed and crossed her arms under her chest, as Joy slipped her a sheet with the suggestions listed."Consider them, please, and then _maybe_ you'll have a shot—" Taking the sheet without looking at it, she folded it up and put in her pocket - it would going into the trash at the first opportunity.

"Sorry, got caught up with the guys." Ava heard Bill's voice and smiled to herself. The older man had been tough on her since the day she walked through the door, but she knew he secretly liked her. She knew he would stand up for her. "Right, down to business." He took a seat beside her, crossing his ankle over his knee, looking over at the blonde. He shared a quick glance with Joy, one that made Ava feel uneasy. "After a few debates and talks with Hunter, Billy Gunn, and Regal... We've come to our decision about the NXT Women's Championship. It'll come down to you versus Paige, in the final stage of the brackets." Ava smiled brightly over at him, relaxing in the chair. Her and Paige had been hoping they would be the final women in the tournament, they had worked hard on improving their matches over the past few weeks, knowing management were watching the women closely. "But the final decision is to put the belt on Paige. I'm sorry, Ava."

Her mouth slowly parted, the words sinking in. She wasn't getting the belt.

"Oh. Okay." She lowered her head, nodding.

Bill rested his hand upon hers and gave it a squeeze, giving her a sincere and warm smile. "But I've got some great plans for you after Paige wins the title. We're going to turn you heel, go after Paige in various attacks, ultimately turning her face. We'll shoot some awesome promos that I know you'll knock out the park. We'll make a great feud out of it. I promise."

"Yeah." Ava appreciated that Bill was really trying to make the best out of this bad situation for her, but it didn't dull the pain she felt that management had chosen her friend over her for the championship she had been working so hard to get. Numbly, she left the office after being asked to send Paige in after her. Calling the younger woman over, she jogged into the office with a quick smile.

All the hard work she had put in to impress management, all the time she had put in at developmental and out of hours training sessions, late night work outs pushing her body to the limit… She felt the energy drain from her body as she considered if it was all worth it, for her to just get knocked back and out of the title picture for the younger woman. Ava knew deep down this meant she wouldn't get the NXT Women's Championship. Hunter was high on Paige and her momentum. Ava should know; she trained with Paige so much when the woman arrived one year after she had. She helped polish off the woman, helped her with promos and her ring presence. But what was it all for? For her to get the title instead of Ava.

Voices melted away behind her as she dropped to the padded floor and began her half hearted stretches. Her mind swirling with conflicting thoughts… Remembering her early days of training with Shimmer and Ring of Honor, how all the struggles in her life had led her to the WWE, a place where she finally felt she belonged. A home. But now that home was trying to change her, modify her body, and alter her personality in her promos. The blonde felt frustrated, to say the least.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts, her head snapping up to find long time friend and confidant, Claudio. The man had since moved up to the roster, bypassing NXT completely and now wrestled as Cesaro. A pinch of jealousy would always nip at her when she thought of how fast some of the people here moved through developmental. The road wasn't so smooth for Ava. "What's up, hübsches Mädchen?"

A scoff left her lips as he dropped to a squat beside her. "Not so pretty today, Claud. I haven't earned that name it seems." The man made a face at her. "Bitchmaster general says I need to change my image in order to have a shot at the main roster. Says I don't stand out." Ava made a gruff sound in the back of her throat. "And get this… they're putting the title on Paige!" She hissed quietly, her body turning green with envy. "It's not fair, Claud, I helped her! I've been here longer, I've tried so hard to impress them! All for nothing. All for them to make her the first NXT women's champion and dress me up as a damn model." Ava gritted her teeth and felt her shoulders slump.

After a few deep breaths, she turned to look at Claudio; he gave her a sad smile. "You feel better after that?"

"Kinda." The blonde shrugged. "I sound like a jealous, raging bitch."

"Yeah, you do."

"Hey!" She slugged him in the arm, causing the wrestler to drop down to a sitting. "I'm happy for Paige, honestly, I am, she's a great friend… but I'm frustrated. Everyone's going somewhere or moving up… and I'm just stuck."

"You might move up soon, who knows what the future holds for you."

"It may hold a boob job and platinum hair if Joy gets her way."

Silence took over between them, when she looked over at Claudio, his brow was fuddled. "Erm…" He risked glances down at her sports bra clad breasts.

"Don't look at them!"

"You said it!"

"Only because she wants me to get one! Stop! Stop looking!"

"I can't help it, I'm a man!"

"But it's gross, you're like my brother!" Claudio raised his hands in defence. The pair sat in silence before Ava slowly looked up at her friend. "Did… do you _think_ I need a boob job?" Her voice was quiet and inquiring.

"You said you didn't want me to look."

"I don't but I value your honest opinion."

Claudio laughed and shook his head. "I think there's a reason why I call you hübsch, because you're pretty just the way you are. Always have been, you don't need to change yourself… you've also always been a bit short."

"I'm never asking your opinion again."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. "You'll make it to the roster one day, I know it. They would be stupid to let you go."

"Hey, Claudio!" The gruff voice broke the pair apart and they both looked up to the owner of the voice. Blue eyes narrowed on Ava, she frowned back at the man. The man stood tense, eyeing up the blonde with scrutiny. "DeMott wants us for a talk with the guys."

Claudio nodded but before the man walked away, an idea sparked and a smirk touched his lips. He always enjoyed teasing the woman and if she wanted an honest opinion, there was no better man to give it to her. "Jon, hold up!"

The man turned around and raised his eyebrows at them in question. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Ava here needs bigger breasts?"

The blonde in question, turned to Claudio sharply, horrified and embarrassed. Her cheeks burned red and she was stunned to silence, as her mouth dropped open. If looks could kill, Claudio would be a rotting corpse by now.

"Ehhh…" She turned at that sound, seeing the blonde man shrug as he looked directly at her chest, unabashed, with his tongue poking out. "I'd say you're alright, there's a handful there, I guess."

Ava wanted the ground to swallow her whole. More importantly, she didn't know if that was a compliment or not… _'alright'? Was that it? _Her mind begged to ask more questions but the sane part of her thought better of it.

"So you're the next chick to get bigger tits, huh?" Jon chuckled, looking right into her brown eyes. She heard Claudio snicker beside her. "That must be like the golden ticket to get on main roster or something." His laughter grew as he turned on his heel and went in the direction of a gathering crowd.

The minute the man stepped out of ear shot, Ava turned to the laughing man beside her and shoved him to the side. "I can't believe you asked him! You idiot!"

"What's the problem? You wanted an honest opinion and he's the guy to give it to you." Claudio couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

"Because I don't even know him! We've barely said two words to each other and that's when he hit on me in a club last year and he was wasted beyond belief."

"Sounds like Ambrose to me." The man snickered once more. Ava shoved him harder.

"Now he's going to blab to everyone that I'm getting a boob job just so I can get to the main roster!" Groaning loudly, she pulled herself to her feet. "You asshole." Claudio's laughter rang in her ears as she charged over to the punching bags, muttering curses under her breath.

**A/N: Hi there :) Yes, a new story that I'm bursting with ideas for. I hope you're as excited as I am! The synopsis and title for this story are a song by Chris Isaak (and many more people have covered) it's called 'Wicked Game' and the lyrics fit this story perfectly and hint at what's to come. Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought with a little review and I'll try my best to update soon as!**

**Hübsches Mädchen – Pretty Girl **

**Hübsch – Pretty **


	2. All Real Everything

**Eight weeks later…**

"And third match on the card is Ava…" Hunter voice was loud and clear but it still shocked the woman to hear her name being called for the first time in a month. Her head had shot up, a smile slipping onto her pink lips as she waited in anticipation to hear the next name. "…versus Eva Marie, with Ava to pick up the win."

A small fireball of rage started in the pit of her stomach. She would not be continuing her heavily built-up feud for the NXT Women's Championship with Paige. No, that was all going to be dropped, just so she could give the rookie Diva a lesson in wrestling instead. The blonde rolled her eyes and accepted that at least she would be winning the match.

What made the situation worse was what Hunter said next. "Next we'll have a backstage segment with new NXT Women's Champ, Paige, being interviewed by Renee. Then Emma will interrupt and…"

Her entire feud with Paige was over and forgotten about, it seemed. Emma was the new challenger. Ava swallowed back the dry lump in her throat. A hand squeezed her knee and the blonde looked across to see her friend and now former grappling partner, Paige, give her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, babe." The older woman forced a smile her way, knowing now she had missed yet another shot at the Championship.

* * *

><p>As everyone left the meeting, Paige and Ava walked towards the ring. "Can you believe this?"<p>

"I know, babe."

"They expect me to work with her and show her off, but she can't even make a damn roll up look good." The Brit sniggered as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "She thinks she's above working in developmental just because she's got her shiny new Total Divas show?" The blonde groaned loudly. "We work our asses off down here, spending hours in the ring and the gym, learning and—"

"And you don't like her?"

The blonde shot Paige a deadpanned look. "No, she's actually my best friend and we talk about sunshine and daisies all the time."

Paige let out a laugh that was heard all the way down the hall. "Look, you know if you talk to Bill about the match, he could change it and put Bayley in there instead, I'm sure."

"Hell no! I would never refuse a match. Plus, I haven't been on TV in the ring since our championship match last month!" Ava's dark brown eyes floated over to the NXT Women's Championship belt in Paige's hand. Her eyes ghosted over the silver plate with her friends name on it and she frowned, she had wanted it so much that it slipped through her fingers. The blonde was still very happy for Paige but it ate her up inside that she wasn't thought of as championship material. "I'm not passing this match up. I need to keep proving myself to Hunter and everyone. I also now need to go talk over the match with 'All Red Everything' too." Ava made a face of distaste.

"Show her whose house it is." Paige gave her friend a sly smirk.

The woman walked in a different direction, hunting out a head of bright red hair. The Total Diva was not hard to find, a camera crew surrounded her as she flipped her vibrantly coloured hair over her shoulder with a bright smile. Ava waited in the distance, watching on as Eva Marie and JoJo stood and gossiped to one another. Eva's sultry eyes locked onto a passing Roman Reigns and Ava resisted the urge to scoff. The second the camera was lowered, she strode towards the pair. "Eva? I'm Ava, we've got a match tonight?"

The Divas eyes settled on the shorter woman, narrowing slightly as she took in her wrestling shorts and oversized zip-up sweatshirt that dwarfed her body. The taller woman didn't look impressed. "Yeah, I heard."

"You got a spare half hour to go over some spots and moves for the match?"

"I don't really have the time for that. We're filming and then I have to go to hair and makeup afterwards."

Ava swallowed the anger down, breathing slowly. "When do you have the time?"

"Not tonight. On Raw we just go with the flow, don't you know how to do that down here?" Eva raised a brow, challenging the blonde with a smirk. JoJo stood silently, watching the pair with a small grin. Ava was just thankful there were no cameras on them in that moment.

__Don't roll your eyes. _____Don't roll your eyes. _______Don't roll your eyes. ____"Yeah. I know exactly how to do that." Giving no room for a reply, Ava strode away from the redhead, silently fuming. A plan was slowly forming in her head for the match, even without Eva's input, she would make sure to put on a show.

* * *

><p>Looking up from his pork ribs, the Shield member licked the BBQ sauce off his fingers before wiping his hands on a napkin. His eyes followed the voice of his Swiss-native friend, Claudio, to find him stood with the girl from the last time he visited NXT. Jon couldn't remember her name, but he did remember she wanted a boob job.<p>

He cranked his neck to the side as he took her in, looking at the skimpy, shiny ring shorts that hugged her backside. From the muscle definition in her thighs alone, he could tell she worked out. Her blonde hair was done up in big waves, hanging down her shoulders and her face covered in makeup… she looked like any other woman walking around here. Jon was just disappointed that her upper body was covered in a sweatshirt that was clearly five times too big for her small frame. There was no way to tell if she had gotten bigger boobs yet.

As the blonde walked away from Claudio, Jon tucked back into his BBQ glazed ribs, watching as the man approached the table he sat at. "Did she get her tits done then? I couldn't tell from the sweatshirt." The Ohioan swallowed his mouthful of meat.

Claudio chuckled, shaking his head. "No, she didn't."

"Shame. I wanted a peak."

Backhanding the man in the arm, the older man shot Jon a scolding look. "Knock it out, man. She didn't want them done, management suggested it."

"She thought about it though. Smart girl - she knows that's the way these chicks make it up there quicker."

"Shut up, man. She's not getting them done. Ava's discussing other ideas with Hunter instead."

"Well, if she changes her mind… I want first feel." Jon shrugged a shoulder, biting back a smirk. "Purely for research purposes."

"You feel up enough fake breasts at your strip clubs. You should be an expert by now."

"Titty master is actually the name they call me."

"And they really put up with that ego of yours? For how much?" The Swiss man smirked while Jon shot him an unimpressed look.

"You jealous? Because I can hook you up tonight, if you want?" Jon grinned wide and Claudio knew he wasn't joking around. The man loved the single life and loved women a little too much for his own good. "And just so you know, when you're the United States Champ, you don't pay for it, man. But I guess I could get you a free dance."

"Free dance?" Colby appeared beside them, dropping himself into a spare seat at the table.

"Not for you, kiddo."

The younger man shook his head, ignoring his friend. "Whatever. We're on in 30 minutes. A run in with Graves during his match and a triple power bomb."

Jon nodded, "Where's Joe?" Referring to the third member of the Shield, he looked around catering for the Samoan man.

"He's on the phone to his daughter."

"He's missing the match then." Claudio nodded towards the monitor, showing the NXT ring that Eva Marie had just entered.

Letting out a loud groan, Jon pleaded, "Do we _have_ to watch this crap?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"I need more food to get me through this."

_Readjusting her bright red hair, Eva Marie swung it over her shoulder as she pouted then blew a kiss to the audience. They cheered in response, calling out her name for all to hear, while some other chants grew louder for all to hear. _

_**Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well,**_

_**Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well…**_

_Boos set in as a woman sauntered onto the stage. "And making her way to the ring, from Seattle, Washington… Ava… Marie!" The name came out with a hint of laughter from the announcer, Eden. _

_The woman had a thick head of long red hair and wore a wide smirk. Wearing skimpy black lycra shorts and a metallic silver custom bralette top, she strutted down the ramp, shouting "all red everything!, whilst swing her hips. _

"Atta girl, Ave." Colby grinned, bouncing in his chair with excitement like a kid.

"You shit your pants or something, Colb?" Jon called out a little too loudly, appearing with a new plateful of food. Colby simply glared at the older man.

_Hopping up onto the ring apron, the newly turned redhead responded to the catcalls and boos by draping her body over the ropes. She slid through the second rope, bending further forward, accentuating the curve of her backside, before jumping through and climbing onto a turnbuckle, exactly how Eva Marie had earlier. _

_Mocking her hair flip and kiss, the woman climbed down clumsily, before stroking her hands down her body. The boos were soon replaced with a small amount of cheers. The woman turned back to face her, now angry, competitor. _

"_Ava __**Marie**__?! Really? You're trying to be me?!" The Total Diva star shouted. "You could never be me!"  
><em>

_The woman smirked and turned to the crowd, flipping the locks of the red wig over her shoulder with another pout. She then quickly readjusted the hair again, smoothing it down over her shoulder, like the Total Divas had done earlier. Eva had had enough and stormed forward towards the imposter, shoving her shoulders hard. The woman merely smirked and turned to look back at the Diva. _

_The fire in her eyes shone brightly as she took one step forward and slapped the redhead. Eva turned back, her face a picture of rage and adrenaline, as she surged forward once more and reached for the red wig. The woman dodged the movement but ran at Eva with a thesz press, aiming slaps and right hooks as she straddled her body and pinned her to the canvas. Hooking Eva's legs, she made the first attempt at a pin. As her wig had been slightly knocked off, as Eva kicked out at two, Ava rose to her feet with a grin and pulled it off completely. _

_Her eyes glared down at Eva and her now-disheveled form. "This is my house!" She screamed loud for all to hear, before throwing the red wig onto Eva._

"Here we go…" Claudio's knee bounced, as he intently watched the screen in catering.

"She doesn't look half bad as a redhead." Came the words from Jon that made Claudio glare at him. "What? It makes her looks all slutty and sultry." He shrugged and bit into another pork rib. "More slutty than sultry with those shorts, though."

_Ava charged at the redhead, but she backed away and tucked herself into the ring ropes before she could touch her. The referee pushed Ava back, allowing Eva Marie space to breathe. The Total Divas star readjusted her hair over one shoulder, before sliding her hands down her slender waist. "All red everything, baby!" _

_The blonde shot her an amused smirk before fluffing up her long hair, and then sliding her hands down her own body, pausing at her chest. "All real everything, baby!" Her hands continued down her slim waist, to finish on her wide hips and muscled thighs. The crowd cheered louder for both woman. _

"Yeah, you can see now that she didn't get her tits done."

Claudio closed his eyes and took a deep breath, choosing to ignore his friends' comment.

_The two women charged at each other, locking up before Eva Marie took over with a headlock. Ava quickly maneuvered out of it, throwing the redhead into the ropes. Eva came back at her, but quickness prevailed, as the blonde did a backbend missing the clothesline. Kicking her feet up in the air whilst balancing on her hands, Ava locked her ankles around Eva's neck and flipped her over, in a headscissors takedown. Bending over, she blew a kiss to the scowling reality star. _

_Extending her arms to the crowd, the blonde yelled out again, "This is my house! Don't you get it?" When she turned around to face Eva Marie, she was met with a clothesline that connected and then a roll up for the pin. Ava kicked out at two, which Eva followed up with another roll up pin, hooking the legs, but she slipped and resulted in a sloppy landing. Eva's elbow connected with Ava's shoulder, Ava winced at the sharp pain, rolling out the way. _

_Eva blew a quick kiss to the audience, showing Ava how it was really done before going back on the attack. Grabbing the blonde's arms, she stretched them behind her, press her knee into the spine. Ava winced again, feeling the pain return to her shoulder. The redhead threw mocking faces to the crowd whilst the chants from them grew louder. Ava rolled on her sides and lifted out of the stretch, standing up with Eva still pulling on her. The taller woman picked up Ava into a quick suplex before pinning her once more. When Ava kicked out again, Eva went back to striking knees to her spine, before lifting her up into yet another powerful suplex.  
><em>

"How long does this go on for?" The Ohioan spoke up from his food, wiping his mouth with a napkin before stretching back in his seat.

"Probably not long." Colby shrugged, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Thank god. It's like amateur night with these two models and their—" Jon was quickly silenced as he spared a look at the screen.

_Eva Marie was in a daze standing before a turnbuckle where Ava stood atop._ _The blonde did a backflip off the top, catching Eva Marie into a DDT on the way down. _

Colby spared a look at Jon, to see him shrug. "I guess that move wasn't too bad."

_Ava hooked the redhead's leg for the 3 count. As her arm was raised in victory, she shot the audience a smug smirk before ripping her arm from the referee and shouting to the crowd again, "This is my house!" She bent down to the fallen woman, "and don't you forget that!" _

"Not bad? Are you kidding me? She was awesome, man." Colby beamed like a little kid, backhanding the man once on the shoulder. Jon shot him a look that made him retract his hand. "You seriously never heard of her on the Indies before? She went by Ava Nevaeh."

"She was the independents?" The Shield member raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're shitting me."

"She was with me, man, in Ring of Honor." Claudio spoke up. "She was my valet, the Swiss Miss connection." The European wiggled his brow.

"Ohhhh! So you fucked?"

Claudio look repulsed. "Of course not! She's like my little sister."

"You missed out there then. What's the point of a valet if you don't reap the benefits?"

Shaking his head, Colby looked infuriated with the man. "You're hopeless."

"What can I say? I didn't really pay attention to the chicks unless they were in my bed." Jon grinned.

"Nice to see you haven't changed much then."

**A/N: Hi guys :) A great big THANK YOU to: xSamiliciousx, Klutz, elliexhardy, Guest and Willow Edmund for your lovely reviews - they make me smile :) Sorry for the delay in this one, Christmas kinda got in the way and then job applications took over... I'm building up to something here, stick with me... you're in for a ride! I promise. I've got nearly this entire story planned out, excep the ending. The match in this is based off the Bayley vs Eva Marie match on NXT last year, I just added a few bits in really. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be with you reeeeeal soon :) There's also a snazzy new banner for this fic on my profile, so go check that out if you so wish! Please review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>


End file.
